Time Stood Still
by CSIDLED
Summary: A new team member arrives and Nick is immediately drawn to him. Slash shipping NSGS. Based on edited lyrics from Time Stood Still by Bad English
1. The Newest Team Member

AN: CSI Nick/Greg shipping, m/m slash, don't like, don't read. Please review at the end of each chapter!

3 Chapters

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah (if they were, the CSI romance-plot lines would look quuuuite different... :-P)

Enjoy!****

**Time Stood Still**

**Time Stood Still – The Newest Team Member**

Nick Stokes looked up from his latest obtained evidence when he heard excited voices in the hallway outside his office. He stuck his head around the door to find Grissom talking to a guy he'd never seen before. The man looked much younger than most of Nick's co-workers, but was wearing a forensics lab coat.

_The first time that I saw you_

_Still so much we had to teach_

_To the newest team member_

_And you seemed so out of reach_

"Ah, and this will be one of the persons you're going to see a lot of," Grissom said to the young man when he caught sight of Nick. "This is CSI Nick Stokes. One of our best."

Nick's face flashed into a modest smile and Grissom gestured at the youthful chap, "And this is Greg Sanders, our new lab technician."

Greg Sanders smiled shyly too and nodded as a greeting, before Grissom took his arm and pulled him towards the next room, "Now this is our break room, just to relax in between-"

Nick's stomach made a weird back flip while he watched Grissom and Sanders walk away further through the corridor, Sanders asking a question from time to time. Wow, Nick thought, he's cute. There was something sweet, almost vulnerable about this guy. Yet somehow he wasn't able to fully get a grip on him. He couldn't quite explain this feeling, but it was as though this guy was not really there. As though he was beyond his reach. Literally.

Nick got back into his office and sat down behind his desk, trying to focus on his work instead of Grissom's latest purchase. The rest of the day he was able to make some progress in the case he was working on and Greg Sanders didn't pop up in his head more than once or twice, these times causing Nick to smile happily.

_All the guys were working 'round you_

_In the Las Vegas crime lab_

One hour before his shift was over, Nick realized that he needed some evidence to be examined, which meant that he'd have to bring it to Sanders. He threw a semi-casual glance at the mirror on the closet, before getting up and taking his evidence to the lab.

When he entered, Sanders was busy investigating the microscope, muttering to himself and asking questions. He did not notice Nick coming in and kept murmuring things to the iron device.

Nick observed the man standing bowed low over the microscope and tried to take in every inch of him. He was so handsome it made Nick feel insecure, something that didn't happen to him a lot. The guy's hair was blond and spiky and Nick felt an urge to run his hand through it. He managed to take his eyes off the guy for a moment and tried to remember why he was there. Right, the evidence. He cleared his throat, but when he spoke his voice sounded hoarse.

"I don't think it's going to give you any useful response." Nick said and the young man jumped, in sudden awareness that someone was watching him.

Nick's stomach made the second toss of that day when his eyes met the ones of the other man.

_I made a wish to know you_

_And touch your ruffled hair_

_You turned around and looked at me_

_And paradise was there_

"Need any help?" Nick asked, knowing that he couldn't possibly be any more helpful than the microscope, but guessing right that Sanders would brush his help aside.

"No, thank you. I was just trying out a few things." he said and he grinned nervously.

Nick smiled encouragingly and decided that he definitely wanted to get to know this guy better. He walked up to Sanders and leaned against the desk.

"It's Sanders, right?" he inquired, although he knew both the first and family name of this guy and he was sure he wouldn't ever forget them.

Sanders nodded. "But please call me Greg."

"Okay, Greg, I will. Do you like it here?" he asked, "The lab, the people, the job?"

Greg nodded again, very enthusiastically this time and he seemed to relax a little bit. Nick could see the tension in his face make place for eagerness and a flicker of self confidence.

"Yes, I think I'm gonna love working here. I've waited so long to put my theoretical knowledge into practice. Plus all the people I've met so far seemed very kind and helpful."

"They are." Nick said and Greg gestured towards the evidence bag Nick was clutching in his hand.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked, "Got something I need to take a look at?"

Nick nodded and handed the younger man the bag, shivering when the tip of Greg's fingers brushed lightly over his. Our first touch, he thought, but he shook off this unwise brain wave and managed to act normally during the next ten minutes that he and Greg examined his piece of evidence together, standing much closer to each other than Nick would've allowed with any other lab tech.

_Baby I remember_

_The way you touched my hand  
_


	2. In A Little Casino Bar

AN: Part two from Time Stood Still, enjoy and please review!

**Time Stood Still – In A Little Casino Bar**

That night Nick lied in bed, staring at his ceiling, which was only half visible because of the darkness that filled his bedroom. Every night he'd play with himself for a little while, if he wasn't too tired. Ever since his last girlfriend, Nina, had broken up with him, which had been more than a year ago now, he'd had trouble with keeping women satisfied. Now every guy of his age needed his sex once in a while, Nick had thought, so he'd made it kind of a ritual every night before he went to sleep, he'd let the most exciting things that had happened that day pass over his inner eye and molest himself while doing so.

_Yesterday_

_Time stood still_

He tried to think about something else than Greg. Anything. But the attractive young man couldn't be pushed out of his head, so he gave in to his lust and only a few minutes later he cleaned himself with a towel, having come harder than he'd done in months.

Next day, the first thing Nick did when he entered the building was visit the lab, supposedly to check whether he'd left his evidence there the previous day. As Nick had expected, Greg was there already. He pushed open the door and Greg smiled when he saw who it was.

"Don't wanna be late on your first day, right?" Nick laughed and Greg grinned sheepishly.

"No, that wouldn't be the best way to make a good impression."

You don't have to worry about that, Nick thought, you'd make an excellent impression anyway. He sat down on Greg's desk, pushing some files aside.

"Hey! Watch it!" Greg yelled, carefully collecting the papers and putting them in his drawer, "I still have to read those."

"Nerd." Nick said and he playfully punched Greg on his upper arm, receiving a supposed-to-be-hurt look.

They horsed around for a while, until Catherine came in and put Greg back to work.

"Look, you wanna go out tonight?" Nick asked, hoping that didn't sound like he was inviting Greg on a date, because that was not at all what he meant, way too soon. "Have some fun." he added, realizing too late that this made it sound even more like he was indicating a wild night.

"Sure, sounds cool," Greg said, "Pick me up when your shift's over, 'kay?"

"Deal." Nick said and with that he left the lab, preparing himself for yet another hard day with a lot of difficulty to concentrate on his work.

Nick sighed when he saw how much he still had to finish today and was a bit shocked that his watch pointed out that it was almost time to go.

"Still working?" Greg asked, suddenly appearing in his office and pretending to be pouting.

"I just finished." Nick lied and he quickly used a big pile of completed work to cover the even bigger pile of unfinished work.

"Good." Greg said and Nick couldn't help but notice that Greg was even cuter without lab coat on. He had a very expressive clothing style, which had resulted into a bright green shirt and a pair of bleached – and way too tight – jeans today.

Nick rapidly pulled on his leather jacket and closed the door to his workplace behind them.

"Let's go then." he said, fighting intensely against the desire to put his arm around Greg's waist as they left the crime lab together, stepping inside the cold night breeze.

_As we walked out of the lab together_

_The memory is locked in our hearts forever_

_Seems just like yesterday_

_Time stood still_

"You got a car?" Nick asked, but Greg shook his head. "I figured we'd take your car, so I came by bus today."

"Clever." Nick said, aware of the fact that he'd either have to drive Greg home tonight, or let him stay over.

Greg took the front seat and Nick placed himself behind the steering wheel, jamming his fingers on it in rhythm to the Texan music that was playing on the car radio.

"Texan, are you?" Greg asked and Nick lowered the volume of the music.

"Yes, most people don't like my taste of music, but it's what I grew up with." This was true. Whenever he gave Warrick or Sara a lift, they begged for a change of music, but it was in his blood; he had always listened to this and he could not imagine driving home without it.

"I like it." Greg said, humming along with the tune like he'd heard it a thousand times before and Nick silently cursed this guy for being so perfect.

"So, where is this date going?" Greg asked and Nick almost crashed into the car in front of them as his foot slid down hard on the gas pedal.

"D-date?" His voice hesitated in his throat and he felt his face redden.

"Sorry," Greg quickly corrected, "I mean this manly, straight, searching-for-girls-to-hook-up-with, guys night out."

Nick relaxed a bit when he heard the sarcasm that took over Greg's sentence.

"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?" he asked and he mentally crossed his fingers that it was not a strip club.

"I'm not just new at the job, I'm also new in Vegas." Greg said, "So I don't know any places. You pick one."

Nick nodded and drove them to his favorite casino, where he and Nina used to go for their romantic nights out. It had a little bar and a cozy place to sit and relax. It was one of the hot spots of the real Las Vegas-experts.

_We found a little casino bar_

_Way up in the town_

Nick pulled over and parked his car along the roadside. "This one all right?" he asked.

Greg peered out of the car window and shrugged. "Works for me." he said and so they got out of the vehicle and went into the casino, careful not to loose each other between all the people in the crowded entrance hall.

"Busy." Greg said.

"WHAT?!" Nick yelled.

"I SAID: BUSY!" Greg yelled back and Nick smiled.

"LET'S MOVE ON TO THE BACK. IT'S NOT SO CROWDED THERE."

Greg nodded and followed Nick to the back of the casino, where a fat guy and a sickeningly thin lady stood behind a bar, preparing drinks for the customers.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DRINK?!" Nick asked and after he'd gotten Greg's shouted request he bent over the bar and bellowed their order in the man's ear.

Five minutes later they had managed to crawl their way through the partying mass and they sat down on a snug, maroon couch in a corner, away from the crowd and most of the noise.

"So, now we can hear each other again." Nick said and he clinked his glass against Greg's.

"Cheers." they both said and they nipped their beer for a while in a comfortable silence.

The longer the night went on, the more Greg opened up and he told Nick a lot about his study, his childhood and his ex-boyfriend.

"Are you gay?" Nick had asked, but Greg had shaken his head. "Multisexual, I like to call it. Whatever crosses my road. As long as it's pleasant, it's okay. I don't care about gender."

"I see." Nick had said, and the rest of the night he had been haunted by a feeling of grief and suppressed lust. He doubted whether he could ask Greg to come home with him after their drinks. What for? Greg would ask. And what would he say then? To have a drink? No, there was no way to drag Greg to his house without being obvious.

"You alright?" Greg asked when Nick hadn't spoken for a few minutes and Nick was thrown back to awareness. "You seem to be circling in a world of your own."

"Sorry," Nick said, "it won't happen again." And the rest of the night he tried to keep his promise and chat along with Greg as though there was nothing queer going on inside his head.

After their third beer Nick noticed that Greg had gotten a bit dizzy too and he thought it wise to go home, either with or without Greg.

"Shall we go?" he asked and Greg stood up a bit too fast. "Yes."

Nick bit his lip as they got into his car again and drove off. Did Greg expect him to bring him home immediately or did he presume to go to Nick's first?

"Where do you live?" Greg asked him and Nick was once more roughly pulled back to earth.

"Some twelve miles south." he answered and he felt so relieved when Greg casually put his hand on Nick's arm, "I'd like to see it."

_We sure had a great night out_

_But I was going down_

_I wondered if you'd stay the night_

_You just took my hand_


	3. The Memory Is Locked In Our Hearts 4ever

AN: part three of four, only one more to go after this one... Enjoy and please review! Oh, and this is NC17 for graphic sex content.

**Time Stood Still – The Memory Is Locked In Our Hearts Forever**

Nick drove his car into the garage and quickly got out to open the door for Greg.

"Oh look, I got a personal bitch." Greg teased and Nick couldn't help but smile. Greg was just too cute to be mad at longer than ten seconds.

_And led the way_

_Time stood still_

Nick opened the front door and tried to remember when the last time was he'd cleaned up in there. Two, three weeks ago, maybe? He cast a quick scan around the room to check for any weird or embarrassing things lying about, but it seemed neat enough and so he stepped aside to allow Greg entry.

"Hmmm, nice… nice…" Greg murmured, walking through the room, sometimes stopping to take a closer look at a book or little statue. He stopped dead in front of a large picture of Nick and a beautiful young woman.

"This your girlfriend?" he asked, sounding a bit regretful and Nick came to stand next to Greg. "No, she's my sister." he said and he made a gross face at the thought of incest.

Did he just imagine it, or was it a flicker of relief that crossed Greg's eyes? Nick hopefully settled on the couch, leaving enough room for at least two Gregs and the latter seemed to get the hint, because he tossed himself next to Nick, much closer than necessary.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Greg asked and when Nick shook his head he frowned, "that's weird."

"Weird? Why is it weird?" Nick asked and he passed Greg a soda from the cooling box next to the sofa.

Greg took a large gulp from his can and shrugged. "'Cause you're cute."

Nick blushed and Greg smiled at him. "Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

Nick shook his head and Greg put his drink down, leaning close to Nick and whispering in his ear, "Is it okay that I find you attractive?" he asked seductively and Nick let out a quivering exhale. He felt the heat from Greg's body and it was just a bit too close for him to keep his head cool.

He bent forward and suddenly felt Greg's soft lips brush over his, while Greg's hands gently grazed his thigh.

He leaned in to their kiss and opened his mouth a little when he felt Greg's tongue slide over his bottom lip. It felt so good and so right that he didn't even find it weird to be sitting there, kissing another guy, something he'd never done or even thought about before.

Greg's clutch on his hip became stronger as Nick opened up to the younger man and Nick wrapped his arms around Greg's waist to pull him closer.

Greg now completely pushed both of them over into lying position on the couch and Nick automatically arched up when he felt Greg's arousal against his thigh. He felt his own cock twitch as it became half-hard.

After a few seconds Greg drew back a bit, forced by his lack of oxygen, and Nick saw a naughty smile appear on his face.

"Wha-?" he started, but Greg cut him off with another lip locking kiss. "Sssh," he whispered against Nick's mouth and Nick tried to inhale Greg's delicious mixed scent of expensive coffee, toothpaste and something that was just Greg.

Nick closed his eyes and moved his hands up and down on Greg's back, feeling his own excitement grow stronger. His cock was throbbing painfully in his jeans and he wanted to take them of real badly.

"What do you – say – we take this – onto the likings – of your bed?" Greg whimpered and Nick opened his eyes again.

"I'd love to." he said, trying to keep his voice from becoming squeaky, but not really doing a good job.

Nick got up and walked to his bedroom, expecting Greg to be following close behind him. When he entered the room, he turned around with the intension to kiss Greg once more, but the lab tech had suddenly vanished.

"Greg?" Nick asked and fear rushed through his body. Maybe something was wrong and maybe Greg had just made up a lie so he could sneak away.

"Greg?!" he called out again, quickly walking back to the living room.

His heart almost stopped beating and his cock twitched more violently than it had done so far. For what Nick found there was Greg, and not just Greg, but a completely naked Greg.

"Wow." Nick whispered and Greg walked up to him, his prominent hard-on catching Nick's eye and silently forbidding him to look away.

_As we made love through the night together_

Only a few inches away from Nick, Greg reached down and clasped his own cock, running his hands over it ever faster, never tearing his gaze from Nick's lust filled face. He thrust into his own hand, letting out small whines once in a while, unable to entirely control himself.

But Nick was finding it hard to restrain his desire as well. He pulled Greg to the bedroom by his arm and lied down on the bed, pulling Greg on top of him, moaning under the pressure.

Greg stopped touching himself and placed his hands on Nick, causing the older man to arch up a bit at the new contact.

"Can I?" he asked and Nick moved his hips upwards into Greg as an answer.

Greg locked their lips again and slowly reached into Nick's pants, disappearing in his boxer and then clutching tightly around Nick's rock hard dick. Nick gasped as Greg's hands touched him and he felt that he was gonna lose control real soon.

Edged on by Greg's strokes of his cock, Nick reached out to Greg's crotch and cupped the other man's groin, rolling his balls in his hands, careful to occasionally brush against Greg's cock in addition, Greg's dick hard as his own and dripping wet and slippery with precum.

Greg moaned loudly and Nick knew that he didn't have to worry at all. Greg seemed to be having as good a time as he was.

Nick's fingers played with Greg's member, encouraged by the latter's response on his cock and the moans in his ear that became harder and harder with every rub.

His pants were really getting in the way now and so Nick pushed Greg over on the bed and created a little space between them to take them off. Greg's roaming hands roughly forced down the CSI's pants and then found Nick's cock again, running his eager fingers all over it, squeezing every time he reached the top.

Nick moaned and whimpered, totally drowning in Greg's touch on his naked skin. He felt his pounding cock twitch and knew that he would reach his perk sooner than usual. Apparently Greg had noticed too, because his caresses became stronger and more violent now that Nick could feel his climax approaching.

The two guys kept touching and stroking each other, until Nick couldn't resist anymore and he gave in to the feeling that swept over him, starting in his head and toes, then slowly and surely reaching his groin and ejecting through his stiff penis, spilling all over Greg's hands and their stomachs.

Greg moaned along with Nick as he came loudly, covering Nick's fresh cum with his own, his body shaking and twisting in various directions, disabling Nick to recover from his ejaculation and immediately transforming his aftershocks into second, third and forth tiny orgasms.

'Wow… Nick… came harder… wow… thank y-… Nick…. wow.' Greg's incoherent whispers made Nick smile and he opened his eyes, breathing heavily onto the younger man's chest. Greg looked him in the eyes, beaming broadly and sweat pearling on his forehead.

When they had calmed themselves down a bit, still resting in each other's arms, Nick lifted his head from Greg's upper body and bent forwards to kiss Greg, who leaned in willingly.

_The memory is locked in our hearts forever_

_Time stood still time stood still_

_The memory is locked in our hears forever_

Their kiss was different from the way it had been before. It was less passionate, but somehow it made Nick more comfortable. He sighed deeply and Greg too let out a shivering sigh when they drew apart. This had been the most wonderful evening Nick had ever had, without really having slept with someone. Yet it felt just as satisfying, if not more.

Greg seemed content too, as he firmly pulled Nick against his body and closed his eyes. Greg's body relaxed and a few minutes later Nick could hear him breathe deeply. After having happily listened to his sleeping Greg for a while, Nick rested his head on the leftover part of the pillow and almost instantly fell asleep.


	4. Time Stands Still In Our Hears Forever

AN: Now here's the last part. I hope you all enjoyed this story... And please review! Thank you.

**Time Stood Still – Time Stands Still In Our Hearts Forever**

Nick was awoken next morning by Greg who was gently nibbling on his earlobe. In single seconds the previous night passed over his inner eye and he smiled contentedly. When Greg noticed that Nick was awake, he bent over and softly kissed him on the lips.

'Morning, babe.' he whispered and Nick opened his eyes, deepening their kiss.

It was only when they drew apart that Nick noticed Greg was already fully dressed, his hair still ruffled as always.

'I made you some breakfast.' Greg said and he placed Nick's pillow against the head of the bed. 'Sit.'

Nick was still too dizzy to talk, so he obeyed and accepted the tray Greg was handing him. Greg had made tea and toast and had even tried to bake an egg, which was a little burned.

'Sorry about that,' Greg said when he saw Nick examining the egg, 'I'm not a great cook.'

'That's okay, G.' Nick said and he kissed Greg again. 'I love it.'

They sat in silence for a while, Nick eating his toast and Greg watching him all the time, sometimes stroking Nick's upper arm or kissing a trail in his neck. When Nick had finished he thanked Greg again and then got up to get dressed.

'Okay, but hurry,' Greg said and his mouth curled into a naughty smile, 'I have another surprise for you.'

And with that he left the bedroom, winking at Nick once more before vanishing into the living room. Nick, eager to find out what Greg was talking about, quickly pulled on some pants and a t-shirt, 'accidentally' going commando's.

He scanned his appearance in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair. He rapidly visited the bathroom to brush his teeth and then followed Greg into the lounge. His heart leapt when he saw Greg sitting on the couch, having lit the fireplace and seductively ogling him.

_You made a fire_

_At my place so bright_

'Oh wow,' Nick whispered and another smile spread across his handsome features as he seated himself next to his lover. Greg cuddled close to the older man and rested his head on Nick's shoulder. He sighed deeply, which made Nick grin even wider. He couldn't believe just how lucky he was. They sat there for nearly half an hour without saying a word. Watching the reddish light from the fire, they both felt very peaceful.

_We watched to see the smoke rise_

_From the flaming light_

Then a moment later Greg sat up right again and leaned in for a kiss. Nick willingly opened his mouth as Greg's tongue entered and wrapped his arms around the lab tech. They french kissed for a while until Nick felt Greg tense a little under his touch. He drew back and locked his eyes with Greg's. 'What?' he asked softly. Greg just shook his head and resumed to kiss Nick, who pulled away again and laughed nervously, 'Seriously, what is it?'

Greg leaned back too now and shrugged. 'You make me nervous,' he simply stated, 'because you're so fucking gorgeous and I'm not sure that you like me back.' Nick swallowed audibly and frowned. 'You're not sure that I like you?' he asked astonished. Greg shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. 'Greg,' Nick said, 'look at me.' Greg slowly lowered his gaze to Nick again and Nick could see both lust and anxiety reflected in his lover's hazel eyes.

'Come here.' he whispered and he pulled Greg into a heartwarming hug. Greg gave a shudder and Nick pressed his body even more into the younger man's. 'Hey,' he shushed, 'I like you. I really do.' He closed his eyes and kissed Greg's forehead. 'Want me to prove it?'

_Clearly there are some things_

_Women cannot understand_

_I thought that I'd seen love before_

_But what you showed me_

_Well that's something more_

His lips found Greg's cheek and he kissed a trail to his mouth. Greg relaxed a bit and slid his tongue over Nick's upper lip. Then he nodded. Nick smiled through their kiss and pulled their shirts over their heads. He placed his mouth over Greg's right nipple and sucked it gently. Greg whimpered slightly and rearranged them into a lying situation on the couch. His hands ruffled through Nick's dark hair and he bucked his hips into Nick's arousal.

Nick meanwhile took care of Greg's other nipple, licking it and sucking. When he softly bit it Greg let out a yelp and pulled Nick's head back up so they were face to face again. He slid his tongue along Nick's strong jaw line and left a hickey right under his ear. Nick moved his hands down Greg's stomach to undo their pants. Greg was wearing his underwear and Nick moved his hand along the elastic brim.

'Do it.' Greg said and his hands guided Nick into his briefs. His dick was hard as stone and he pulled off his shorts to give Nick all the space he needed. Nick's hand closed around his cock and Greg arched up once more. 'God' he whispered and he moved his hands over Nick's back, going ever lower. Nick moaned and he pushed back in reflex when one of Greg's fingers circled his opening. Greg entered him quite roughly and Nick threw back his head, wincing. 'That's it, baby.' Greg urged as he added another finger.

Nick's hand moved more wildly on Greg's cock now that Greg had started scissoring his fingers. He ran his hand up and down Greg's length, like he had done the night before. Greg's breath started to come in sharp gasps and Nick couldn't resist anymore. 'Fuck me,' his voice pleaded, 'fuck me now.' Greg nodded and removed his fingers from Nick.

'You wanna ride me?' he asked and Nick only nodded. He moved his body up and faced Greg one last time, then he lowered himself again. But- 'Wait,' Greg's voice came, 'don't you need lube?' Nick stared at him for a while, then shook his head. 'I'm a tough guy.' Greg smiled and placed his hands on Nick's hip. 'Okay.'

Nick lowered himself on top of Greg's rock hard dick and let out a small yelp when Greg filled him. 'You sure?' Greg asked but Nick nodded. So Greg started to thrust his hips up and down, first gently, then more vehement. Nick moaned loudly every time Greg aimed for his prostate. He felt Greg's dick brush against his bundle of nerves and he started to lose it. He could hear Greg breathing heavily too now and he lowered his upper body onto Greg's chest, changing their position to a more comfortable angle.

Greg's thrusts became harder and faster and he reached down for his lover's cock. However, Nick pushed his hand away and between his short gasps for air he managed to say 'wanna come… just… you inside me… enough… so good'. Then he pushed his tongue into Greg's mouth and they tongue wrestled for a while, until their need for oxygen overruled their love.

_Love found two strangers_

_Behind a door_

After Greg's next stroke had hit his prostate hard, Nick knew he couldn't take it any longer. He started to whimper incoherently and Greg grabbed his ass to bring himself even deeper inside the Texan. They clasped onto each other as they both came. Nick's cum covered their bodies as Greg shot into his lover.

_Never thought that this could be_

_I looked at you and you looked at me_

_And time stood still_

When Greg slowly slid out of Nick, their eyes met and locked instantly. Reflected in both their looks was satisfaction and love.

_Anyway time stood still_

_Love goes on forever_

_The memory is burned in our hearts forever_

_Time stood still_

_The moment's gone forever_

_But I will love you_

_Till time stands still_

_In our hearts forever_

Next day Nick and Greg met again after work. And the day after that. Nick was glad he'd gotten to know Greg. Know him, love him, have him love Nick back. It was something that, he was sure, would last forever. And even though they never experienced a night like their first again, even though that moment was gone, the memory would stay with them forever.

Like time stood still.

Still in their hearts forever.


End file.
